Amigas x Siempre
by MizkuriFaren
Summary: Es una historia basada en los personajes de crepusculo, sobre todo en la vida de Bella con una inseparable amiga ¿Que sera capaz de hacer Bella cuando dos de sus amores se enfrentan por ella?
1. Un extraño comienzo

**Un comienzo extraño**

_**Bella**_

Para ser honesta ya nada en mi vida me parece normal, no desde que ella apareció de pronto, no es que la deteste o la odie, es solo que, como podría decirlo para que no se escuche tan mal, ella es …

Especial.

Si esa es la palabra adecuada para describirla, es tan extraña, tanto que aun no puedo acostumbrarme a sus actividades, bueno, admito que al principio moría del miedo cuando me comentaba algo respecto a lo que haría esos días, pero en fin, no me quejo tanto como debería, es una buena chica y confieso que es mi mejor amiga.

De pronto comencé a recordar como la conocí, era un día normal, aburrido como siempre, caminaba de regreso a casa, ya que René estaba en una de sus citas importantes, entonces la vi, una chica como ella es difícil no notarla, su cabello rubio hasta los muslos ondulaba por la brisa del viento, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla deslávalos y una blusa de tirantes roja, en su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza un pequeño aparato que en esos momentos no pude

identificar, pase por su lado admirando su gran belleza, desde lejos no note que su piel era tan blanca y tersa que al exponerse unos minutos al sol podría quemarse, sus ojos azules miraban con furia algo que yo no podía o no quería ver, fue entonces cuando sentí una gran ráfaga de aire que me hizo retroceder unos pasos, asustada no puede apartar la vista ni un segundo de ella, pero cuando me di cuenta desapareció al igual que el viento.

Una semana después caminando de nuevo por ese mismo lugar, la contemple de nuevo, pero esta vez lucia diferente, se corto el cabello y ahora lo tenia del mismo largo que el mío, una alegría inexplicable me invadió al pensar que lo había hecho por que le había gustado mi estilo, así que mientras yo pensaba en eso ella clavo sus fríos ojos en los míos, al principio me congele, esa miraba daba miedo, pero en pocos segundos me recupere y acerque a ella, esta sujeto mi brazo y me jalo hacia su pecho para abrazarme fuertemente, sea lo que haya sido el motivo por el cual hizo eso, no importa realmente, porque me hizo tan feliz que olvide todo lo que era.

Si, ella cambio mi existencia, pero yo también cambie la de ella, ahora es libre y decidio quedarse conmigo, claro que al principio la situación era anormal, pero poco a poco comenzamos a encariñarnos la una con la otra, olvidando por momentos lo que en realidad era: una vampira.


	2. Viaje inesperado

**Un viaje improvisado**

_**Bella**_

Desperté de mi siesta en un asiento de avión, al principio estaba muy confundida, no recordaba por que estaba ahí, por lo cual comencé a tener un ataque de pánico, por suerte no estaba sola, ella me acompañaba a mi nuevo destino y solo había ido al baño, por lo que cuando llego y me observo sonrió tiernamente y deposito un suave y frío beso sobre mi frente para tranquilizarme.

"¿Dónde estamos?", pregunte una vez calmada, tomándole la mano, últimamente era una costumbre, y lo mejor de todo era que nunca se incomodaba si lo hacía, ella seguía sonriendo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

"Vamos en camino a con tu padre", respondió con esa bella voz celestial, sus ojos azules me contemplaban con cariño, pues nadie mejor que ella comprendía como me sentía en esos momentos.

Cambiaría completamente mi estilo de vida en la gran ciudad para acostumbrarme a una tranquilidad desesperante, sobre todo me preocupaba mucho mi físico, cada vez que mencionaba algo como que era demasiado pálida o que mi cabello era horrible, ella me regañaba y decía que tenía que apreciar lo que yo poseía, porque en un futuro toda esa belleza natural que odiaba acabaría sin previo aviso y en ese entonces si tendría porque quejarme.

Una de las tantas noches en las que dormimos juntas le pregunte si existía alguna posibilidad de que me transformara en un ser semejante a ella, por algunos minutos que me parecieron eternos no respondió nada y solo se quedo mirándome con expresión indiferente, después su semblante te suavizo mostrando una gran sonrisa:

"Es una buena idea, Bella, pero aun no creo que sea el momento para que pases por una situación tan difícil, además aun no sabes nada de la vida y me sentiría realmente mal y llegases a arrepentirte" cuando dijo aquello hice una mueca de disgusto, tan torpe era que no quería convertirla y tener que lidiar con ella.

"Vamos, Bella, no me mires así, sabes que me encantaría que fueras como yo, pero no creas que es tan fácil tener que alimentarte y aguantar la tentación cuando la hueles, necesitas mucho tiempo para acostumbrarte y aun eres un poco inmadura para semejantes responsabilidades" esas ultimas palabras me hicieron dejar el tema por la paz y darme la vuelta para quedar profundamente dormida.

"¿Bella?, ¿Pasa algo?", me pregunto preocupada al ver que suspiraba constantemente.

"Lo siento, recordaba la conversación que tuvimos hace tres días… ", su cara se volvió seria e inexpresiva de pronto dio un suspiro, se coloco los audífonos y perdió su vista en un punto cualquiera para evitar verme.

Conocía perfectamente esa reacción cada vez que odiaba algo o le molestaba instintivamente lo evadía ocultándose tras la cualquier objeto que estuviera cerca de ella, soltó un ultimo suspiro y regrese mi atención a la ventanilla, ya deseaba llegar, no por las ansias que tenía de llegar a Forks, sino porque la brecha que nos separaba se hizo profunda y fría, tan insoportable que tenia ganas de llorar.

Pero eso no ocurrió, pues esa helada mano sujeto nuevamente la mía y me dio ese animo silenciosos que tanto necesitaba.

"Gracias, Mei" susurre antes de dormir


	3. Forks

**Forks:**

**¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

**Mei **

Como de costumbre el tiempo me daba igual, la calidez que poseía Bella la envidiaba, tal vez hasta la codiciaba, hacía tiempo que no experimentaba un sentimiento así, pero que más podría esperar de ella, siempre tan honesta y torpe, no puedo dejarla sola y eso, muy a mi pesar, hace que desee con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, estar a su lado, siempre y cuando ella así lo quiera.

Memorable día cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba de muy mal humor, como no estarlo si llevaba mas de una semana sin alimentarme correctamente, el olor a sangre me llego tan apetitosamente que mi cabeza giro para ver de donde provenía.

_Un simple humano_

Pensé para mis adentros, una pobre chica que si no se alejaba rápidamente devoraría, sin embargo, no contaba con que me siguieran espiando, ese par de vampiros vejetes, y por la aura que los envolvían retrocedí a gran velocidad, olvidándola por el momento.

A pesar de estar en una difícil situación, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era absurdo, que una vampiresa, tan perfecta y hermosa, se preocupara o llegase a interesarse en una presa, pues en ese entonces, para mi todo ser vivo, no importara lo que fuese mientras tuviera mi manjar favorito, lo consideraba insignificante.

Me sentía tan tonta, no por el echo de haberme vestido como un humano y salir a plena luz de día, sino que había ido precisamente a vigilar a esa chica, no entendía el porque, pero mi cuerpo, mente e instintos necesitaban, al igual que un pez al agua, captar su aroma, contemplar su simpleza y sobre todo, deleitarme con ese liquido vital que cantaba para mi.

Pasaron varios días en los que, secretamente la seguí, comprendí con horror, que si llegara a matarla me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida, ¿Cómo era posible que ella provocara tal emoción en mi corazón no latente?, ¿Qué clase de hechizo había usado para encadenarme a sus movimientos?, ¿Sería, alguna vez, capaz de acercármele y decirle todo lo que significaba, pero, ¿Y si me tira de loca y grita pidiendo ayuda?.

Esas y otras preguntas flotaban en mi cabeza, torturaba mi razonamiento tratando de predecir sus movimientos, pero era tan diferente y especial, que cada vez que tenía una idea mas o menos lógica, la descartaba de inmediato y continuaba caminando en círculos.

Lo mas coherente que pude llegar a pensar fue el que debía comportarme y ser un humano, la idea me hizo estremecer, cosa rara, pues no existe algo mas frío que el de mi piel, por lo que antes que nada, observe mi imagen en una ventana, de una de esas tiendas en donde la gente suele gastar el dinero a lo bruto; como esperaba, todo era perfecto, una escultura envidiable, cabellos parecidos al oro, ojos azules cautivantes y a la ves atemorizantes.

Perfecta, así soy y siempre lo seré, solo que ….

Luzco descuidada y además como si nunca en mi vida me hubiera bañado, claro, eso no se podía evitar, ya que mi supervivencia dependía de estar escondiéndome y habitar los lugares mas horripilantes que existen.

Cobardemente, me arrepentí unas cuatro veces cuando intentaba entrar a la estética, esas personas me miraban como si fuera una loca, tal vez lo era, mi necesidad de acercarme y de poder presionarla contra mi pecho era tan grande que sería capaz de algo tan tonto …

Paso una semana desde ese casual encuentro, mi mente seguía atrapado por sus encantamientos, mi cuerpo temblaba al pensar que la tocaría, se que es algo pervertido, pero no lo pensé sentido, solo quería que me amara, que me abrazara y que me tratara como a una humana

Llegue al mismo lugar en donde la vi la primera vez, espere varias horas, las cuales, por primera vez en mi existencia, me parecieron largas y eternas, tenía la seguridad de que pasaría por ahí y que me contemplaría con fascinación como la vez anterior.

Solté un suspiro, la tarde caía y para un humano, eso ya era demasiado peligroso para salir, resignada a olvidarla sacudí la cabeza, en momentos como ese me agradaba la sensación que provocaba mi cabello sobre mi piel.

Después sonreí para mi y cuando me voltee me lleve una gran sorpresa, ella estaba mirándome, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, percibí su miedo inmediatamente, lo cual me decepciono, pero algo en mi reacción hizo que se acercara a mi y …

Al estar tan cerca no pude evitar sujetarla del brazo y atraerla a mi pecho, sin poner resistencia se dejo, creí que lloraba, pero mi propia felicidad me dejo cegada, por lo que solo me quede así, no pensé en el tiempo ni que alguien nos pudiera ver, solo me importaba su calor.

Con un golpe seco, el avión aterrizo en tierra firme, no es que odiara volar, pero prefería mas recorrer todo lo que pudiera con sus veloces pies, Bella dormía profundamente a su lado.

"Niña, ¿Qué haré contigo?", susurro alegremente mientras con una leve sacudida trato de despertarla

"Cinco minutos mas, René" respondió adormilada, como de costumbre se le dificultaba un poco el despertarse

_Pobre, por mi culpa duerme tan poco, debo pagárselo_

Con cuidado pase mi brazo derecho por su cintura, definitivamente tiene que descansar mejor, pues aunque la levante y la arrastre con facilidad, el movimiento no la despertaba, sonreí nuevamente, cautivando la mirada de un pasajero vecino, observo que me encontraba en dificultades, por lo que se ofreció a llevar nuestras maletas, pobre iluso, enamorarse a primera vista de una mujer como yo, que pésimo gusto poseía.

Según René, Charlie, el padre biológico de Bella, nos estaría esperando cuando llegáramos, no tuve dificultades en encontrarlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver a ver a su pequeña, a veces me resultaba encantadora la habilidad de leer las mentes, claro, solo en ocasiones, pues no siempre era agradable.

El al vernos casi corrió hacia nosotras, me saludo con una sonrisa y con una expresión de ternura sujeto a Bella entre sus brazos.

"Siento las molestias" dijo apenado, rascándose la nuca

Negué con la cabeza, "No se preocupe, es un verdadero placer acompañarla y yo debería pedirle disculpas por llegar sin invitación de usted para vivir en su casa" comente con tanta naturalidad, que se sonrojo

"Vamos, esta niña pesa mucho y de seguro tu también debes estar cansada" se dio la vuelta, se notaba a leguas que le costaba arrastrarla, sin decir otra palabras los dos caminas hasta su auto.

Recostó a Bella en el asiento trasero, su amor paternal lo hacía ver tan apetitoso, por lo cual mordí mi labio inferior.

_Resiste,_ me dije sin mucha convicción, _Hazlo por ella, confía en ti._

Ese pensamiento me calmo y pude resistir el resto del viaje, Charlie no era muy conversador, pero para no quedarnos en un incomodo silencio me pregunto como nos habíamos conocido, ante la pregunta solté un bufido.

"Una agradable coincidencia"


	4. Pirmer dia de clases

**Bella**

Cuando desperté me encontré desorientada, nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor me parecía conocido, salvo una cosa, ella, estaba tan sonriente como de costumbre, sentada en una mecedora esperando pacientemente a que me dignara a levantarme, apenada por este hecho me senté y con un gran bostezo la salude.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, con uno de sus delicados dedos señalo mi maleta, sobre la cual había una caja rectangular de color blanco, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, salté de la cama y corrí hacia ella, la tome entre mis manos sin poder evitar mostrar mi alegría en la cara, eso, por supuesto, la hizo sentir mejor.

Al abrirla encontré un perfecto conjunto que utilizaría ese día; unos jeans azul marino con algunos indicios de estar rotos, viejos y deslavados, evidentemente, habían costado una fortuna, sin embargo no pude rechazarlos, no es que sea codiciosa, sino que, sabía bien que paso varias horas buscando algo que no fuera caro, pues, a decir verdad, ella antes de venir a Forks, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Desvié la mirada para agradecerle, pero ya no estaba, eso si, era realmente tímida, seguramente fue a ver que mas podía hacer para que me sintiera mas cómoda, tengo que admitir que después de todo no fue una mala idea haber regresado a mi ciudad de nacimiento y algo me decía que todo saldrían bien.

Tome la ropa entre mi manos y me dirigía al baño, la deje sobre la tapa del retrete mientras me lavaba la cara y los dientes, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, a pesar de haber sido un buen regalo y de la buena intención que ella tuvo, no podía evitar sentirme mal, no me gustaba que gastara el poco dinero que ganaba en mi.

Alguien llamo a la puerta en el instante en que luchaba con el cierre del pantalón, apenada abrí la puerta para permitirle pasar, era su costumbre estar al tanto de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, por lo que no se le dificulto adivinar que tendría problemas con la ropa nueva

"¿Qué haré contigo?" pregunto en su angelical tono en forma de broma, con un rápido movimiento subió el cierre y abotono el botón testarudo que me había dado mucha guerra.

"¿Estas nerviosa?" me pregunto, al principio no entendí la pregunta, pero en unos segundos capte lo que quería decir y no puede evitar sonrojarme notoriamente, negué con la cabeza aunque era una mentira "Yo estaré ahí para ti, pero estaremos en diferentes salones, tu eres un año menor"

Hablaba tan tranquilamente, como si nada pasara, que no puede evitar enojarme por su falta de interés, con un ligero empujón le indique que me dejara sola, no era necesario que se quedara conmigo en un espacio tan reducido, pues me sentía acosada y realmente encolerizada.

No refuto mi desplante, solo se limito a sonreírme y cerrar la puerta tras ella, escuche como se alejaba y bajaba por las escaleras recibiendo un caluroso saludo por parte de Charlie, todo parecía estar en mi contra, hasta mi propio padre prefería pasar el tiempo con una bellísima vampiresa, la cual se sentía obligada a permanecer a mi lado, por quien sabe que razones.

Deprimida por ese pensamiento me tarde mas de lo usual al decidirme si salir o no, pero como no podía estar siempre escondida en el cuarto de baño tuve que salir, poco a poco saque mi cuerpo del lugar observando a ambas direcciones, por el momento prefería mi intimidad.

Entre nuevamente a mi habitación y para mi sorpresa, Mei había preparado mi mochila, otra cosa mas por la que sentirme incomoda, ¡¿Qué realmente no se podía confiar en mi?!, me pregunte irritada bajando lo mas pronto, para mi paso, las escaleras chocando con el pecho de Charlie, este me esperaba con los brazos extendidos, gesto que por mas que quise, no pude desairar.

Eche un leve vistazo a la sala y cocina imaginado encontrar a la, hermosísima, vampiro esperándome para ir a la escuela, vaya sorpresa que me di al no verla, Charlie adivinando mis pensamientos me apretó ligeramente el hombro.

"Menciono algo de querer conocer los alrededores, trate de convencerlas para que se fueran juntas, pero prometió llegar a tiempo"

Culpable mordí mi labio antes de ir a la cocina a servirme un plato de cereal, lo coloco en la mesa antes de sentarme "Esa chica es muy madrugadora, ya estaba despierta antes que yo" dijo maravillado "Lamento no ser tan madrugadora" comente encogiéndome de hombros sin detener de comer mi cereal

Al terminar de almorzar, recibía maravillosa sorpresa, Charlie me había comprado una camioneta, no era un carro ultimo modelo, pero cubría mis necesidades fundamentales, desee que ella estuviera ahí para que me viera conducir mi nuevo vehiculo.

Después de despedirme de Charlie, me subí excitadamente al coche, no podía evitar estar demasiado alegre, además eso ayudo a que mis nervios por el primer día de clases se me olvidaran hasta que llegue al edificio, dude en bajar, pero antes de retractarme alguien llamo a mi ventana.

"¡Mei!" exclame saliendo del carro y abalanzándome sobre su cuerpo de piedra, esta confundida solo respondió el gesto rápidamente "¿Estas enojada?" pregunte cuando me separo de ella, en respuesta recibí una expresión neutral en su rostro, aunque no duro mucho, pues negó con la cabeza

"Vamos, Isabella Swan, no quieres que piensen que solo me tienes a mi, ¿o si?" pregunto en un tono angelical, apenada negué frenéticamente con la cabeza "¡Perdón!, solo me dio mucho gusto que hubieras venido"

Me dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza antes de adelantarse, al principio no comprendí el porque se aparto, pero al escuchar unas risitas me percate de que la gente nos estaba observando desde que llegamos, oh dios, que vergüenza me dio, por lo que corrí tras ella totalmente ruborizada


	5. ¡Abandono!

Mei

Desde el momento en que entre al pueblo, me percate de las presencias salvajes y peligrosas que asechaban aquel "pacifico" lugar, odiaba tener que estar en posición de alerta, sobre todo cuando trataba, y juro que lo hago con todas mis fuerzas, el aparentar una persona normal, pero se, perfectamente, que tanto Bella como los demás, comprenden inconscientemente que no soy humana.

Sabía que estaba detrás de mí, ella siempre parecía un pequeño pollito siguiendo a la mama gallina, y esa gallina era por supuesto su persona, le provocaba mucha risa, que después de un caótico encuentro en el que solo estaba esperando algún pretexto que le diera un fuerte motivo para suicidarse.

"Bella" menciono en un tono bajo "¿Te importaría si nos separamos?, tengo que ir primero a la dirección, al parecer uno de mis documentos se perdió en el transcurso y, bueno, no quiero problemas….."

Me costó mucho terminar de hablar, la cara de Isabella demostraba un profundo dolor, sabía que odiaba ser el centro de atención, también odiaba que los demás se le quedaran mirando como si fuera una cosa rara, y lo peor de todo era que yo era una "gran cosa rara", por lo cual recibía constantes momentos incómodos.

Iba a decirle que si comenzaba a ponerse terca de nuevo, me iba a poner en el estado que ella denominaba "ni te moleste, Bella, no conseguirás nada de nada", cuando percibí el hedor, ese estúpido y empalagoso hedor, me di cuenta de que no debí haber llegado a Forks, y no debí dejar que René convenciera a Bella de que viniera con su padre.

"Isabella, vete a tu clase inmediatamente, ni te molestes, no pienso decirte nada de nada" marco cada palabra "Recuerda que mis asuntos son mis asuntos y que…"

"No debo meterme en ellos, porque si lo hago terminaras dejándome sola y ya no volverás a estar cerca de mi" respondió ella, con desanimo, odiaba que le recordara que en cualquier segundo podía irme de su vida por siempre.

Suspire cruzándome de brazos, ahí estaba su etapa de víctima, últimamente le salía tan bien, que casi le podría creerle, pero como esa etapa solo la usaba contra ella, no le creí nada.

"Bien, entonces, nos vemos" me di la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta de ella, pero ahorita lo que más me importaba tenía que esperar, porque debía descubrir a quien…. Mejor dicho a que, pertenecía ese aroma deplorable.

No tuve que buscar mucho, pues al doblar la esquina me encontré con esas "personas", era notorio su comportamiento sobre-humano, caminaban como si flotaran sobre los pasillos, su piel era tan blanca como la cal, sus ojos eran de color….

"Dorados…" solté sin pensar antes de regresar por donde había venido, lo más pronto posible

No podía entender absolutamente nada, ¿Cómo era posible aquello?, los vampiros que ella había conocido toda su vida tenían ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre, y nunca se mezclaban con los insignificantes humanos.

"Dorados" repetí de nuevo mientras entraba al baño de mujeres.

Bella

A pesar de saber que ella no quería que la buscara, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, no quería que se enojara conmigo, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no se encontraba bien, siempre que ella comenzaba a actuar a la persona misteriosa era porque algo andaba muy, pero muy mal y si eso estaba pasando ahora, tenía que saberlo, después de todo ella estaba aquí por mi…


	6. El encuentro

Mei

Sería estúpido no admitirlo, pero si yo fuera humana lo más seguro es que ahorita mismo estaría al borde de un ataque de pánico masivo, llorando como un animal lastimado escondida en algún rincón de la escuela donde no pudieran encontrarme hasta que no estuviera completamente tranquila.

Afortunadamente, en esa situación, debo estar complacida por lo que soy….

Le sonreí al mi reflejo del espejo, aquello por extraño que parezca suele animarme, porque veo que no soy un monstruo tan temible y que aun tengo la esperanza de vivir como yo quiera, al lado de Bella por un largo tiempo…. Si fuera hombre, a lo mejor me hubiera apoderado de ella, pero no lo soy, y aun así, ¿Quién me garantizaría que si fuera varón ella se enamoraría de mi como yo de ella?

Mi deber es el de protegerla, es tan dada a meterse en situaciones peligrosas como aquella vez que se perdió en….

Basta de tonterías – me dije molesta – Ya deja de pensar en ella, tienes serios problemas, no puedes dejar que "ellos" se enteren de lo que eres…. – trague saliva – No quiero morir…

Un par de lágrimas rojas emanaron de mis ojos y se deslizaron por mis mejillas dejándome la piel pegajosa, característica de la sangre coagulada, mientras trataba de idear un plan para salir de aquello. Mi problema es que no podía irme, mejor dicho, no quería alejarme, no cuando apenas comenzaba a aprender lo que siempre me falto…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bella

Me dirigí a la oficina del director para pedir mi horario de clases, los chichos se me quedaban viendo de manera extraña, supuse que se debía a mi aspecto, todo fantasmal, y a mi falta de carisma, o también porque Forks es tan pequeño que todos los presenten sabían que acaba de ingresar a la escuela.

Trate de ser lo más normal posible, como si fuera tan fácil, manteniendo mi cabeza en el suelo pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría de pasar mis días en un lugar tan húmedo cuando antes podía respirar el cálido aroma de Phonex en compañía de René, a quien extrañaba mucho, sobre todo por lo torpe que podía ser…

De la nada sentí un gran choque en mi costado izquierdo, era como si un carro hubiera pasado junto a mí, casi iba a parar al suelo por mi adorable falta de equilibrio si no fuera porque un chico de cabello cobrizo me sujeto del brazo derecho y me forzó a ponerme en pie

Al verlo no pude evitar exclamar un tonto "Ah" porque era guapísimo! me pareció ver al mismísimo ángel en el, pero claro no lo era, simplemente era alguien a quien se le debía reconocer el merito de lucir bien y ser un caballero

Gra-gracias – mencione una vez reincorporada

El simplemente se me quedo mirando y sin decir ni una sola palabra se alejo de mí lo más pronto posible no sin antes dejarme el recuerdo de un rostro hostil y despiadado.

Comenzó a temblar, casi experimente la proximidad de las lagrimas, sin embargo gracias a dios no tuve que pasar por esa humillación ya que en ese momento mi salvación llego a mí con una cara de consternación que me hizo olvidarme del asunto

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte preocupada

Mei clavo sus hermosos ojos en los míos, duramos así aproximadamente unos dos minutos antes de que frunciera el ceño y me enterara mi tira de materias con los horarios escritos en pulcra letra cursiva

No tenemos clases juntas – comento en tono dramático

¡oh! – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir antes de ser invadida por una risa contagiosa que me persiguió hasta el salón de biologia


End file.
